After the Adventure
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: Takes place after Batman Gotham Adventures #44. For Robin's 'Dick needs some love Challenge'. Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight on fire.


**Title: After the Adventure  
**

**Author: InvisibleBrunette**

**Rating: T**

Summary: For Robin's Dick needs some love challenge. Takes place after Batman: Gotham Advnetures #44

**Feedback: Feel free.  
**

**A/N: Written in the B:TAS universe. Batman Beyond is NOT in the same universe. I can't stand what they did to Tim in 'Return of the Joker'. Therefore, I will not use it.**  


* * *

Bruce Wayne made his way up the flight of stairs headed for the master bedroom. After everything that had happened earlier, the manor's other occupants had made their way to bed long before.

He made his way down the expansive hallway not really paying attention to is surroudings until he past Tim's room. Bruce stopped dead in his tracks. The door was firmly closed. Tim always slept with his door open a crack. He claimed it was so the room wouldn't get stuffy, but Bruce knew the younster had a nasty habit of climbing out of bed in the middle of the night. Sometimes he would go play videos games until he feel asleep, other times he woke up to find that Tim had crawled into bed with him. He poked his head in the room only to find, just as he had expected, a rumpled and, very empty, bed. The dark Knight sighed and turned around to go to his youngest's game room.

The TV and game systems were off, and the software was still where Alfred and put them after tidying up. Bruce surmised that Tim must be in his bedroom, and trudged to his room.

Quietly, the dark knight cracked open the door to the master bedroom. If his eleven year old son *was* in his bed, he would probably be asleep, and Bruce didn't want to wake him. After everything that happened with Dick and Two-Face, he knew the boy would need all the sleep he could get, before the nightmares came.

_Dick._ The thought of his oldest son stopped Bruce in his tracks. After everything that went down Alfred had insisted the twenty-four year old spend the night. They had nearly lost him that night. And frankly, deep down, that scared him more then Dent's rampage.

The Dark Knight turned in his heel, feeling a strong and sudden need to check on his eldest. Tim would be alright for a few minutes while he checked on his brother.

The sight that greeted him wasn't completely unexpected. Dick often watched cheesey black and white horror films. But to his surprise, Tim, who usually hated those old movies, was quietly sitting with his brother on the large bed watching it with him. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even though he was nodding off. Apparently Dick's shoulder was making a good pillow.

Bruce leaned agaisnt the doorjamb, arms crossed, and a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth. His oldest spoke quietly to Tim, who nodded sleepily, and let his brother help him with the covers. Soon, the youngest Wayne was settled and on his way to dreamland.

"You going to stand there all night?" Dick asked quietly. Bruce smirked and shook his head. Of course his oldest had known he was there. Now that he thought of it, his youngest probably had too. Quietly he walked into the room, coming to a halt at the side of the bed Tim was curled up on.

"Do you want me to..?" Bruce veered off pointing to Tim. Dick shook his head.

"He's fine Bruce. He just needs some reassurence after..." he stopped himself, he didn't want to start thinking like that again. He didn't need anymore 'what ifs' plaguing him.

Bruce nodded in understanding. "I'll let you get some rest. It's been a long night."

Dick gave a small smile. "Night Bruce" The Dark Knight headed towards the door, but stopped short. The rustling of the bedsheets fell still. "Why'd you stop?"

He headed back towards where his sons were. Before Dick could realize what was going on, he was swept up in his father's embrace. Bruce was never a man of affection. Sure, there was the occasional hair ruffle, or shoulder pat, but a hug? That was a rare thing to receive.

"I'm glad you're alright" Bruce said quietly. "I don't know what any of us would do without you"

"Enough with the mushy stuff already!" A new voice whined. Tim sat up, still half covered by the fluffy comforter, and half of his hair sticking out at an odd angle. "Yeesh, there are people trying to sleep here" the eleven year old said, slightly pouting.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his youngest. "So sorry to disturb you" he commented dryly. He and Dick shared a look, and a wicked grin.

"Ooooh no you don't." Tim scurried back a bit on the bed. Bruce appeared behind the eleven year old, and easily hauled him half-way out of the bed and dragged the wiggling boy by the back of his pajama pants next to his older brother, who mercilessly began tickling him. The Dark Knight shook his head ruefully.

Bruce left the room silently with a small smile on his face, glad that his boys, Dick especially, made his world lighter.

-THE END

* * *

**"Every now and then I have the feeling that I've totally lost my mind. It's a  
great feeling" -Nightwing**


End file.
